1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable insulin storage and, more specifically, to a portable insulin and accessory kit for diabetics that is comprised of a polymeric or water proof material having an inside portion divided in three equal sections, each section providing means for the securing and storing of insulin and accessories such as an insulin pen or syringe, alcohol cloths or similar accessories for sterilization and a supply of additional needles. The kit is foldable and provides hook and loop fasteners for a secure closure. The diabetic insulin kit of the present invention provides a compact, sanitary means for travel.
In addition, a polymeric, portable insulin storage box is provided comprising a hingedly attached cover to a bottom portion having divided sections for the storage of insulin and accessories such as an insulin pen or syringe, alcohol cloths or similar accessories for sterilization and a supply of additional needles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other insulin storage devices designed for the purpose of the present invention.
While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide a portable insulin and accessory kit for diabetics that is comprised of a polymeric or water proof material having an inside portion divided in three equal sections, each section providing means for the securing and storing of insulin and accessories such as an insulin pen or syringe, alcohol cloths or similar accessories for sterilization and a supply of additional needles. The kit is foldable and provides hook and loop fasteners for a secure closure. The diabetic insulin kit of the present invention provides a compact, sanitary means for travel.
In addition, a polymeric, portable insulin storage box is provided comprising a hingedly attached cover to a bottom portion having divided sections for the storage of insulin and accessories such as an insulin pen or syringe, alcohol cloths or similar accessories for sterilization and a supply of additional needles.